White Devil
by almakarma18
Summary: All her entire life, all she ever cared about is her own self and no one else. She was a survivor, after all. It didn't even matter to her if she somehow found herself reincarnated in a fictional world. So pray tell, why is she of all people falling in love with the most childish man that she has ever met in her entire life? Stop beating already, you stupid heart of mine!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**White Devil**

By: **almakarma18**

**Rated M!**

**Disclaimer: I don't won anything but my OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All her entire life, all she cared about is her own self and no one else. She was a survivor, after all.<strong>

**It didn't even matter to her if she somehow found herself reincarnated in a fictional world.**

**So pray tell, why is she of all people falling in love with this childish man that she has ever met in her entire life?**

**Stop beating already, you stupid heart of mine!**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Life is not easy, at least not for her.

She has learned to preserve, to be confidence in herself while she experiences many harsh things in her life.

She won't be complaining about any of the thing she have experience so far since it has never helped her before.

At first, she doesn't really know what to really feel about her situation on being reborn into another world, where the impossible are possible.

A world that defies the law of everything, where anything could happen.

A mere fictional world she has known so far in her past life that was now currently turned into a reality.

She doesn't really care how or where or which world she was reincarnated with, even though she didn't really believe or didn't even care about the meaning of the word reincarnation.

Because, she believes that wherever she was, she will ends up being all alone in the end anyway, that is why she stops caring on what kind of place she was born with or the place that she was living at.

All she ever cared about is only herself, since it was the only thing she could ever count on.

No one else but herself alone.

So, even after being given a second chance, it didn't really mean anything to her.

All that it matter to her is to live her new life again, because she was a survivor in her previous life and nothing would change that fact even in her new life again.

In her previous life, no one took care of her, no one got worried about her well-being, and no one ever loves her.

She basically has no one but herself, thus when she was reborn with her having parents of all things, it was something a surprise to her, even though she only has a mother and no father.

Well, until she learned a shocking truth about the identity of her father is, although it only shocked her for a few sec.

She was so used on living all by herself that it was quite hard for her to get used to having someone else in her new life.

She has only lived so far in order to survive, though no matter how harsh her life seemed to be, she has never choose to end her life because that is just unacceptable, choosing to end one life is something that she despises the most.

It was a show of weakness and she hated it.

She knew that life was not easy, but what about it? Nothing is never that easy, and that was something she has learned so far while living her life.

Life is just so unpredictable; no one would know what would happen next.

Unless, that someone could see the future or know future event, though she doesn't really believe, or mostly doesn't care about one bit about fate and destiny since she believe that she would be the one to choose her own fate with her own hand and not something or someone dictating how she would live her life.

She was her own person.

Thus her own life is what she treasures the most above all else.

She refuses to kill herself since it felt like she was throwing away her own self, like she was throwing away the last thing she ever has in her entire life.

Well, until she met the only one person that changes the way she believes and sees things.

The only and second person that accepted her for who and what kind of person she was.

Someone, who has given her the love that she has never experiences in her previous life before.

Who has given her the opportunity to feel extreme happiness that she has once has lost, the feeling of comfort and safety just by being in his presence, being constantly surrounded by friends that she could trust with her own life and someone who have given her something more to treasure other than her own life.

The only person who could fully opened up her heart after the first person that she treasured the most was taken away from her.

Her barely sanity that she has kept a strong hold of, shattered in a million pieces along with her already broken heart, the day that she witness the first person that ever accepted her dies before her very eyes.

And in that fateful day, she has stops caring whether the world that she was currently living was either real or not.

Because from the very start she doesn't really give a damn where she really was, just living her life to the fullest is what she really cared about.

However, in her already messed up world, vengeance, hate, and utter despair for the death of her love one was what drives her to live her new life the most, despite only caring about her own self from the start.

Protecting her memories of her loves one was what has kept her living.

It was what kept her moving forward.

Even if it meant, living in the never ending despair that she called life in this already messed up world.

She still continues to live her life because she was a survivor after all.

It was the life that her precious person fought so hard to protect for, in order for her to just live.

Although, she doesn't really understand how that person found her life to be that important and precious.

She refused to die so easily in this impossible and really messed up world until she fulfills her promises.

Even if it meant that her hands would definitely be stained from the bloods of all the numerous lives of peoples that would stand in her way from reaching her dream whether if they are innocent people or not.

She would continue to live, even if she ends up being all alone throughout her entire life, since she was used to it already anyway.

Even if the worlds itself despise her very existence.

And deep down from the very being of herself, she already long accept the fact that she would not be able to once again experience the feeling of being love by someone unconditionally.

However, she has never really thoughts that someone would accept her the same way that the person she hold dear in her heart accepted her.

The dark world that her eyes viewed as, after the one person that she treasures the most was taken away from her, change into a beautiful world in her eyes once again after she met him.

The one person that made her wants to believe into someone else once again.

The one person who lightened her entire being from the dark taught that always seemed to plague her mind.

And the one who made her experience the feeling of being in love into another being, something which she has never experience before.

She never thought that she would changes so much just by meeting him.

Though she was still surprise in being reborn in the world of a fictional world she has known so far after she died in her old world, or specifically, dying by being _**killed**_ by someone, who hated her entire being.

But in the end, she doesn't really give a damn about where she was born, just living her life to the fullest with no regrets is something she really cared about.

That is why, this time, she promises to herself, deep down her soul that she would not let that person be taken away from her, not again.

At the very least, to make sure that person would definitely achieve his dreams.

And for him to be able to live his life as long as he could.

Because, she knew fully well that every life's would one day perished, whether we want to or not.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

"Come on Ella! One more push… I could see the head already!" a woman that look like in her mid-20's encouragingly shouted to a much younger woman that was lying down on a bed that was basically having a hard time giving birth to her child, as a bead of sweats could be seen in her already pale face.

The young female who was called as Ella from the older female, shakily nod her head before she gave a last painful loud cry, and soon after that, the sound of a crying baby soon followed, the sound of cries bouncing around the room.

For a few minutes, the sound of the short rasped breath from the woman and the sound of the still crying baby were the only voices that could be heard around the room as the older woman was taking care of the new born baby.

"Oh… my…" the woman couldn't help but whisper as she took a look at the child appearance.

"W-here is my baby…? M-my child…" Ella said in a soft and rasped voice after a few minutes of resting just after from her painful childbirth.

"Congratulation, Ella! It's a girl!" the older woman said in happiness as she give the child to the waiting hand of the newly title mother, after she finish cleaning and wrapping the baby in a soft white blanket.

Ella couldn't help but smile a motherly smile toward the little bundle in her arms while a shaky hand reach out and touch the little pure white hair that was on the baby head before her finger slowly move around as she gently trace down her child nose and cheeks.

"She's beautiful…" the young mother couldn't help but whisper in awe as she stares at the baby in her arms lovingly.

The older woman nodded her head as she watched the newly mother with a fond expression on her face.

"She'll look just like you when she grows up." the older woman said with a smile in her face before softly muttering under her breath to make sure the young woman wouldn't hear the rest of her words. "… and it's a good thing especially who the child father is, although it seemed she have his eyes."

"… What was that Lila?" Ella asked with a confuse expression on her face.

"O-Oh!" Lila just laughed nervously before speaking once again "I asked what you're child name would be?!"

Ella blinked before smiling brightly to Lila despite her exhausted state "Crystal… it was something I decide when I find out that I was pregnant…"

"Crystal, eh? Quite a fitting name for that child."

Ella just smiled in happiness while softly hugging the baby in her arms before whispering softly so that only the child in her arms could hear her words "Welcome to the world… you have quite a long journey ahead of you my precious child…"

Then Ella looks toward the older woman in the room with a soft expression on her face "Thank you for everything Lila; I don't know what I'll do without you." Before looking down again "My child… my baby… my precious treasure…" murmured Ella softly before the door in the room open with a loud bang and a frantic older man and young man came inside before being followed closely by a small boy.

Ella just smiled while she introduces the child in her arms towards the new people that have entered the room.

"Dad, Kiyoshi and little Kouta… meet my precious daughter, Crystal… Stella D. Crystal."

Ella father was currently wiping his tears of happiness before smiling down at his newly named granddaughter, eyes widening slightly on the child appearance before a knowing glint appeared in his eyes.

"Welcome to the family, young one."

The young man that was called Kiyoshi could only stare at the small bundle in the arms of the young woman before him, not knowing exactly on how to act though a happy aura was radiating around the man while the small child couldn't help but marvel at the small baby before him.

Though the peaceful and happy atmosphere immediately disappeared when Ella started having a coughing fit while her health started to deteriorate causing the people in the room to panic though only the old woman have a calm composure as she yelled an order to the older one to take the baby away and for the younger man to take the child out of the room while she began treating the young woman before her, already having prepared from the beginning when a complication during or after childbirth happened.

Thus, that was how Stella D. Crystal came into the world.

**.**

.

**(1)**

.

.

Stella D. Crystal was an odd and unusual child.

Despite how the child was different from a normal child should be, the peoples in the Island was quite happy to have a new addition in their Island, as they gave their gifts and congratulation on the newly title young mother and to her first child.

As time goes by, the villagers notice many things about how the child acts.

The child was a quiet one, and mostly preferred to be left alone than to be pampered and spoiled with, she was so different from the hyper active child that her mother seemed to be when she was still a mere young child, however the people in the village just thought that maybe the child got her personality from her father side.

The child was an oddity, however, the older villagers that has live long in the Island and the one who has quite knowledge regarding the history of the Stella family has accepted so easily that the child was odd because of what family she was born at.

Some of the people in the village knew that sometimes in the Stella Family, someone would give birth to an unusual child that have their own quirt that was entirely different from the other people and would grow talented on something, which was something they don't really know but would soon learn in the near future, and it would be a talent that the Island would benefit from or the world itself.

In the Island, the Stella family has a long of history for birthing a talented children being born in their family but with an added fact that some would has an odd quirt or eccentric personalities.

So, it wasn't a hidden fact that the child would definitely be weird among the older villagers that has live long in the Island.

And the villagers that appreciate the child existence were extremely happy on the child birth, especially when it has been years upon years since an unusual and odd child was born in the Stella family.

That is why most of the villagers already knew that the child would be a weird one when they already seen the sign on how the child behave and act different from what they knew a normal child should act.

Especially, when they saw the child appearance for the first time that they caught a glimpse on the child, because in the Stella family, they saw the sign and symbol that the child was born with, the hair color that represent the child oddity in the Stella family.

Although, some of the villagers who has forgotten the history of the Stella family and who didn't live in the Island for a long times, felts wary and scared toward the young child.

It was not only because of how the child act or behave that made them wary and scared in the young child, but it was because of the child appearances.

That is why, some of the parents who has children's was afraid to let them near the child or even allowed their children to approach the young girl before them, especially when the child who was already unusual on how she acts and behave toward the other people, has an appearance that seemed to terrify them the most of all things, despite how they already living in the most dangerous part of the world.

The child appearance was just so white in their eyes.

White monster, ghost, and white devil were the many names that they whisper in their mind when they look upon the young child.

The child has a pure white hair, so different from the brown hair of her mother.

A skin as white as snows, which lacks most of all the pigment that she has on her skin.

However, what affected the people the most, even to those that could easily accept what the child is was that the child have a heterochromia eye, golden and crimson eyes that are both so terrifying and so fierce despite how large her eyes is, because it seemed to perceive their souls and would be able to see every secret that they tried to hide in their entire life.

The child eyes seemed to judge the peoples that she look upon at, judging if whether they are worth it or not, and added to the fact that the child seemed to hold a great wisdom in her eyes, carrying years of experiences and knowledge's when in truth the girl was still a child, barely a year old.

However, what makes the people uncomfortable when they locked eyes with the child was that the child eyes seemed far too old for a child her ages seemed to have, old eyes that seemed to have already seen the darkest and nastiest of thing that the world has to offer.

That is why the villager that has met the girl is very wary of the child.

Especially, when the place that they live in are a dangerous place, where the impossible is possible, that is why they are very wary to a unusual things, whether it is a non-living or a living thing.

To everyone else, unusual are very dangerous things no matter how the abnormal are seemed so normal in their part of the world that they are currently living at.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

Stella D. Crystal

That seemed to be her new name in this new life of hers.

Yes she knew that she died and was reborn or reincarnated.

Although, it doesn't matter one bit anyway whether she just came back from the dead and was reborn into an entirely different person because in her eyes, the world around her are still the same.

A monotonous world that is both tedious and tiresome to live with.

However, it seemed that her beliefs about the world is going to change because of what place she was born at, it was an entirely different world from her previous world from before, so she still couldn't entirely decides yet whether if this world are just as plain boring as her old world was.

Oh, why does she know for sure that the world she was currently living is entirely different from her previous one?

Well, first of all, it was because of the little flowers that were currently surrounding her in one of the spacious garden of where she was currently living at and yes she was born in a rich family, or precisely a noble family at that or someone who has the blood of a long line royalty.

It seemed that her family is quite famous and rich in the Island that she was born at, or precisely the only noble family in the village that was close to their home and to the Island itself.

The peoples in the Island seemed to like to live together with everyone, forming small and large villages around the Island.

And even, though her family is quite rich, her mother and grandfather was the kind of people that tend to socialize with everyone in the village, despite them being part of royal family or something since she doesn't really care at all whether if she was born in a royal family or has history of royalty in her family.

However, she has grown to like the family that she was born with and grown to respect her family members because of how they act and interact on the people that was supposed to be lower than them, because they don't act all snobbish about it one bit.

Even she could see that they are a kind-hearted people something she was having a hard time believing since never has she seen someone that kind before in her entire life, all the people she met so far was fake, superficially fake that care about only themselves, and would only care and save themselves when she needed them the most when the time comes.

Although, she found it super naïve for them to be that trustworthy toward the others, but it seemed that they have the abilities to just knew deep down on which person they could really trust, something she want to learn about, well if she could learn it or if it was a natural gift that they were born with.

Anyway, where was she again?

Oh yes it's about the flower being one of her clue why this world is entirely different.

Well…

In her previous world, the flower is called star gazer lilies, and the one she was currently touching has the same appearances as the one she remember from her previous life, but only the same appearances.

Because the one she was currently touching was made entirely different from what her previous world has because the flower was made in a crystalize form, on its stems, roots and flowers was all in crystalize form.

And this flower is currently alive, or precisely has a life on its own because it grows as naturally as a plant one grows but this flower grows a bit faster than a normal one.

The flower is also hard on the touch, but could easily break like one would break on a small thin stick.

Could you believe that?

Isn't it fascinating and beautiful?

There are also different types and colors of the star gazes flowers that was growing around a different part of the Island that she was currently living at.

And when its turned night time, the people living in the Island doesn't even need to turned on their lights or precisely use fire to light up their place because the stargazers flowers glows in the dark not losing its beauty at all, although the flowers doesn't glows too bright in the night.

Now, imagine an Island that is surrounded by this countless and numerous beautiful and glowing star gazers flowers with different colors lighting up the entire Island.

It was really breath taking scenery that no one would be able to forget for the rest of their entire life, because even the people in the Island who see this scene every day in their entire life was unable to get bored watching it, everyone who sees the scene would want to gaze at it for eternity.

Even someone like her was affected greatly by the sheer amount of beauty that the Island holds, and could appreciate the place.

Could you believe it?

It was the most beautiful things she has ever laid her eyes on and it was the only thing that she appreciates the most after being born again and was being given a second chance in life.

If that was not enough evidence to prove that she was in an entirely different world, then what?

Secondly, in the Island that she was living at, the place has longer night day and shorter day time.

During the start of seven am in the morning, the sun could be seen rising and at five pm sunset could be seen next and at exactly 6 o'clock pm the day already turned night.

The time was precise, however the most mysterious thing is that, when it was night time, the night sky are always cloudless, every single day, and the sky would be clear and would be filled with numerous beautiful stars shining down in their Island, adding its already beautiful image.

And it was because of the Island beauties that the people in the Island prefer to live on with the nature itself, of course some of the people items are still quite advance, however, those items that they use were something that wouldn't affect the natural beauty of the Island.

That is why the Island, doesn't have a car, nothing to pollute the air that would harm their Island nature, and as for electricity the Island has a different item for them to use for powering up appliances or items, which was something that she would explain in another time.

Oh, she almost forgot to tell the name, the place are also called Star Night Island, it was named because on how the place seemed to revolve about a star.

She really loves this place, something she was surprise for because she was hard person to please.

The place are a really peaceful place and was not a fake one at all in her eyes, even though the place that she was living at the moment look like it was something made in a fairy tale, but currently this place felt more real to her than her previous world.

It was so different from the chaos and hectic life that she has been living before in her previous life.

Although the most unusual thing about her situation is over the fact that she seemed to have a mother in this new life of hers, which was so different from her previous life, where she has no one else but herself alone, added to the fact that she was also poor before and have to do illegal thing to get something she wanted, and was an orphan while being born in a really chaotic place.

And at the moment, she was currently trying to get use to her new life and new identity, although, she knew that she would easily accept it and gets it over with faster much later.

She just needs time to adjust for a little while.

However, it seemed that she also doesn't have a father or precisely her father that was still alive was not in the Island and was somewhere else, but oh well, she doesn't really care about it or the need to know who her sperm donor is.

It was just that Ella, her new mother, doesn't complain or doesn't seemed to care about that her child seemed to be a bit off from what a normal child should be.

Heck, she didn't even grace the woman a smile even once in this new life of hers since she was always wearing an indifferent expression on her face or sometimes an expressionless face.

And when she tried to smile once at the woman because hey, this is the woman the one that is currently taking care of her, and now that she was a child again, she needed to grow up first in order for her to be able to take care of herself again.

The fake smile that she tried to show in order to make the woman happy just didn't end well with her, since the woman has that knowing glint in her eyes, and seemed to be sad when she saw her smile, before promptly endlessly lecturing her, a young child who just recently turned into a 1 year old girl, about smiling only when she feel like it and to not show a fake smile to her or to everyone because it is not a good thing and blah blah blah, she was nagged all day by her bubbling mother.

That is why she was surprise and shock but pleased that the woman, or her mother, just understood that she was just not a normal child.

Although, she really wanted to know on how her mother could easily tell her fake smile since she was quite good at it too, maybe because she was currently a child and could not easily master her facial expression like how she used to?

Anyhow, on that day she felt warmth on her chest despite being able to read her emotion so easily by her new mother, because it felt nice to be finally accepted by someone for just being who you are and not to be expected to act for what the other people want.

It was refreshing for someone to just want her to act like she normally would act.

It was also on that day, that maybe, she started accepting the woman to be her mother and grown to be attached by someone, no matter how low her attachment seemed to be.

Because, her mother, wasn't creep out and terrified that her child seemed to know how to fake an expression and wear a fake mask at a young age or how she even knows the concept of using a fake mask and knowing how to use a fake expression.

One would feel at least wary and disturb when a child act and behave like that right?

Especially, when it was their own child that was acting that way.

She knew that her mother is a kind person and loving person, unlike the fake one that she has previous met before in her previous life but she was having a hard time loving her new mother and loving the woman itself.

She knew that she already accepted the woman as her mother since the new body that she has was the flesh and blood that was made in the woman womb… urgh she just remember the sensation and memory of experiencing being birth at for the first time.

And deep down, she knew that she was starting to like the woman but it was not in the form of love… yet.

She has also grown to respect the woman.

How could she not when the woman has only been showering her with warmth and loved the moment that she was born into this world?

It was just that she was having a hard time trusting the people around her, since she doesn't really know who she could trust and even those the so called friend she has in her previous life could easily betrayed her, especially when it was one of her best friend that end her life.

Although, she was at fault too for making her best friend act that way, trying and successfully killing her.

Anyway, one of the things that fascinate her aside from the world that she was born at was her new appearances.

Especially with her pure white hair so different from her mother brown hair, which was something her mother and grandfather seemed to be fond of and loved, something she found unusual and suspicious about.

With how she now has golden and crimson eyes with a very pale skin, white as snow if she were to explain her hair and skin.

Although, she knew that some of the villagers find her appearance terrifying, especially her eyes, but she really likes her new appearance.

If the people doesn't appreciate or doesn't like her appearance then, so be it.

All she cared about is herself after all.

Although, she couldn't help but asked herself about her one golden eye because she has an explanation for having a pure white hair, pale skin and one crimson eye she could explain it as her being born as an Albino.

But golden eye is just unnatural isn't it?

However, when she thought hard about it, she was in a new world now, so new things and impossible thing was something she could accept since she doesn't really know about the world that she was living yet, all she knew was that this unusual thing was normal thing for the people in the Island and that she was in a part of the world that was dangerous.

However, she couldn't really understand how the people in the village seemed to not know about the medical term Albino, she could only explain it as the people in the Island aren't that advance yet in term of medical knowledge.

The only downside about her appearance is that she has a really unbalance vision because of her eyes, her red eyes could only see closes thing because she couldn't see that far with her red eyes while she sometimes she felt pain and blinded when light or the sun light flash on her red eyes.

That is why she came into a habit of closing her red eyes sometimes or just covering it with her hair.

While her golden eye, seemed to be different because she was able to see thoroughly from afar, it was easy for her to see in a great distance.

Her golden eye is also sharp and could detect even a smallest move while she could observe something more thoroughly than before since she could easily see more details than she used to.

It was really a shame that her red eyes seemed to be affected because she was born as an Albino, since it would has been great to have two sharps eyes since she could has a full used of it and would definitely help her in the future.

She knew that her right golden eye wasn't normal at all but she doesn't really care about being normal or abnormal it was only a word that the people created to label people like her who is different.

And it seemed that her golden eye was something that she has inherited from her father side, during one of her mother vague story about her father, no details that she could use, which was only few and rare moment since her mother grows sad every time Ella remember the man she fell in love with.

And sometimes, hurt also appeared in Ella eyes and one day told her about that Ella chooses to leave his side since she would only be a burden to her father at that time and since she wasn't strong enough, physically while also being born with a weak body from the start.

It was also because Ella wanted to see the man she love achieve his dream, something that was impossible to the world, although her mother didn't tell her what impossible dream her father has, but Ella believe that if it was him that he could achieve it.

Ella also told her that she would also someday meet a man just like how she met her father, someone who has an impossible dream, a man respected by many and also feared.

A man that would definitely shake the world that they are currently living, and one day she would surely and definitely fall in love with that kind of man just like how she fell in love with her father since she was her daughter after all while laughing happily at the end, much to her dismay, because there is no way that she would meet a man that would made her fall in love with, much a man with an impossible dream that has the will to achieve it.

Never has she met someone like that before, aside from herself, she has only met few and rare people that have determination and an iron will in her previous life before.

But, somehow her mother made her feel sad, which was something she was surprise for since she was acting differently when it comes to her mother.

It was also the first time that she saw a serious, she mean a really serious expression on Ella face since her mother are always smiling and bubbly all the time, as her mother seriously told her about something while wearing a really sad smile filled with pain expression on her face about how she should not let go of the person that she would someday meet and grown to love, for her to not repeat her mother action because it was a regrets that she would carry her whole life for leaving the love of her life just because she wasn't strong enough.

After that day, the only thing she learned so far thanks to her mother vague stories, that her father seemed to be a dangerous person or a criminal and that the world they are living are dangerous, something she need to find out about more since she was still unable to read the language that the world that she was currently living but she was able to understand the language when it was spoken though.

The language was surprisingly Japanese, something she excels at but the written language was different, it was a new language that is similar in the Japanese language but with different and new things added into it.

Oh she also found out that her father apparently doesn't even know that she exist since her mother left a few days later after giving him some item or precisely an important item that belong in the Stella family just after a night time of making out with him…. And only to just found out that she was pregnant after she got home to their Island a few days later.

So… yeah what a great way to tell your daughter that having her wasn't planned in the beginning and for a mother to be telling her daughter about her love and sex life… but she could appreciate Ella truthfulness toward her, even though there should be no way that Ella know that she understood everything that she was telling her, but somehow, she got the feeling and suspicious that her mother seemed to know that she somehow understand every word that she was telling her which was really weird.

And something tells her that she should get used in experiencing weird and unusual thing in her new life or else she would end up getting crazy… although she was already in the brink of being crazy from the start…

Anyway, as for her very pale skin, she couldn't also be exposed to the sunlight for a very long time or else she would easily get sunburn and from what she remember from her previous life about Albino she would even get skin cancer for staying too long in the sun, to an Albino like her.

However, not being able to stay too long in the sun is quite alright with her because she prefers nights over days.

Oh also, it seemed that she was also born with an unusual power… yeah… she just stopped caring about everything unusual she's always finding out in this new life of hers.

Apparently, she who already acts unusual toward the other people with her already unusual appearance was born with another unusual ability.

Somehow, she could feel and see the presences of the peoples around her, or precisely their auras if she tried to explain it, like life aura for the living things while the presences or aura of the non-living thing doesn't have any life forces on it or she could easily by pass the non-livings things for the one who has a living auras.

However, she have limit on how far she could sense a presence around her and quite frankly it was quite hard to use and she definitely need to train her new power or ability.

Also, it was easier to sense non-living things than the one who has life on it.

She also needs to be concentrated at all time when she was trying to sense things, however, it seemed that she always lose concentration when something move or a new presence other than her target move or appearance in her sense of field, which would made her confuse and lose her concentration, which made her new ability useless.

And she could only use her new found ability when she wasn't moving around since she was also feeling her own presence at the same time.

Just like at the moment, as she closes her eyes, she could see her aura, which made a form or a shape of her figure but not her appearance and only a shape like a shadow but only in an aura.

She saw an image of her sitting under a tree while being surrounded with flowers, before she slowly extend her sensing and could see more flowers that was being send in her mind then slowly the shape of her house, or precisely a mansion however, her sensing of herself and her surrounding disappeared when she sense another presences enter her field of vision, making her lose concentration since she wasn't expecting someone to enter her sensing field.

Speaking of the presences she senses…

"Crystal! I'm back! Come here! I bought something you would really like!" the sound of a young woman voice happily shouted toward her, hearing the sound of her voice made her lips twitch up slowly, unconsciously forming a small smile on her face.

As she slowly stood up she could also hear another voice of a person that was filled with worry, "Wait Ella! Don't walk to fast!"

It was the young man called Kiyoshi, a childhood friend of her mother, something she grown to also like as a person since he was also a kind man but she dislike the guy as a man since she could see that he has some crush over her mother… no she could see the love in his eyes when she saw him glancing on Ella from time to time.

Which irked her to no end, although, she doesn't know why she felt that way.

However, when she heard the worry on his voice, she couldn't help but frown because she knew why Kiyoshi was worried about her mother.

Because after giving birth to her, Ella body grown weaker and was greatly affected when she gave birth to her.

That is why she was having a hard time trusting and believing if the woman really loves her from time to time since how could Ella love her when she almost killed Ella when she was giving birth to her?

Why does Ella continue to smile at her when she was the cause of her suffering and almost breaking her already weak body because of her birth complication?

However, her taught was interrupted when she was suddenly being lifted in a small pairs of hand before being embrace in a warmth arms.

"Did you miss me Crystal?"

She could only look up in her position and was granted by the beautiful smile of her mother with eyes sparkling with love as she looked towards her.

She could only nod slowly toward her mother, and was rewarded with a much wider smile that was so bright that she just has to look down because that happiness that she sees was too much and it was because of her small action alone that causes it.

Although, she found herself snuggling closer to her mother embrace before faintly smiling because somehow, she felt satisfied and safe just by being in her mother arms and presence.

It was an odd feeling, a new experience and somehow, she doesn't hate this kind of life that she currently has.

"H-hello… S-Stella-chan…"

She could only blink her eyes when she heard the shy and soft voice of a young boy.

Oh, yeah she almost forgot the other person that was with her mother and Kiyoshi.

Little Kouta was what her mother call the boy, Kiyoshi only child and son from his late wife, a shy boy who was 4 years older than her.

Even if she felt comfortable in her position, she still needs to greet the boy since her mother taught her how to be nice to the other people or at least don't ignore people and return their greeting, especially to those who meant their words.

So she turned her head toward the boy, nodding her head before turning it back again and snuggling in her mother arms, liking the warmth that her mother provide her.

However, she couldn't stop the twitching of her lips as she closes her eyes that are currently dancing with amusement since the young boy seemed to have a crush on her, although it took her a while to figure it out, despite the blushing red face the boy seemed to have whenever she even look at him and his stutter and mumbling when talking to her, since she wasn't really use in receiving a positive emotion being shown toward herself, especially love of all things since; she has only been receiving negative emotion on her previous life.

Like father like son eh?

Too bad, she doesn't feel the same way, and for god sake since she was still a child at the moment.

Yes, somehow, she has grown to love her new life, finding the world she was born with fascinating and exciting.

She couldn't wait to grow up fast since she wanted to really explore the world that she was born with.

She mentally wonders, as she was lulled to sleep by the beating heart of her mother, about what kind of life and adventure would she be having in this new life of hers?

What kind of experiences does this world has to offer to her?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

OP SI OC!

And as for the pairing, she would be paired with Luffy!

A serious SI OC to our adorable Luffy! =) *giggles*

This would be slight AU


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Thanks for reviewing, reading, liking, following and fav. "White Devil"!

**Reviewer~**

**Guest: **Thanks you for liking "White Devil" =) I appreciate your review!

.

.

**White Devil**

By: **almakarma18**

**Rated M!**

**Spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

Time move forwards, and before she knew it was already three years since she found herself reincarnated in another world.

And now she is currently a three year's old little girl.

For the past three years, her mother and grandfather still loves her, nothing really change on how they interact with her.

If something changes, it's definitely herself although she still doesn't know how much she changes.

Maybe, it was how the way, she was more open with her feelings from what she could remembered?

How she shows more emotion than before?

Or how she found herself smiling most of the time?

She doesn't really know… it just that she has been so content living her new life from the past few years that she has been alive.

It was the first time that she found herself really happy with her life.

Although, it seemed that the way some of the villagers act toward her changes.

It happened during one of her outing with her mother, where she was left alone with some children for her to play with or befriend with while her mother took some matter about something related to their family.

So, of course a problem arouse with the way how she act and the way she looks.

She doesn't really know if some of the children are just brave or there are just stupid's because they tried to bully her, she who was only a two years old at that time.

Of course, she retaliated but she didn't really think that she was really that different from the other children's in the Island before.

So when a young girl and an older boy roughly pulled her hair up after she painstakingly ignored all the noisy children around her, the self-defense, or the mechanism that she build for protecting herself in her previous life before when someone tried to hurt her just suddenly kicked in.

Before she even knew it, the children's that was trying to hurt her was on the ground writing in pain while having some injuries in their bodies.

She could only stare dumbly when she finally came back to her senses, since it seemed that she still retain some of her instinct of protecting herself when she found herself in danger.

The children was really lucky on that day since she still have the body of a young child or else the outcome of what would happen would be entirely different.

Because she definitely would have hurt them more badly if she still has her previous body.

She was also surprise on the way how she acted toward the children but when she really thought about it deeply, it all make sense to her, because she has been living from the past three years with safety and comfort all the entire time.

In the past three years, no harm came toward her and no one even tried to hurt her before, so when someone really tried to hurt her it wasn't surprising when her body just move on its own as she tried hurting them back herself.

She couldn't entirely stop herself from hurting them even though they were only children because she senses their intention to really hurt her at that time.

And right from the very beginning it wasn't really her fault that she acted that way, or that she could really injured and hurt the children that badly since she still retain the body of a child.

So, she shouldn't be able to hurt the children even if she retains her fighting experiences because of her previous life.

However, on that day, it was the first time that she found herself being born with a monstrous strength.

It also showed her, or it also made her think that the world that she was currently living in is really that dangerous.

Because if a child likes her could have that kind of strength and sensing abilities at a young age, surely, there are also numerous people out there in the world that was the same like her.

That she shouldn't be the only person that was entirely different.

Or a person with entirely different abilities should be out there in the entire world.

It was also the first time that she felt scared, or precisely the feeling of fear of having someone hating her.

Never once has she cared about how the people really feel around her before because of something she just did.

Because, on that day, she found herself fearing that her mother would finally hate her, that her mother would finally treat her with contempt but it seemed that she doesn't have anything to worry about from the very beginning.

She was entirely sure that it was that day that she has finally accepted over the fact that Ella really loves her, that she really has a family that finally cared about her.

Because when some of the villagers finally showed how they outright hated her and how terrified they are toward her, was when she saw how Ella truly cared about her, as Ella defended her against everyone that loathed her entire being because of just how different she was.

It was also on that day, that somehow, she has grown to like some of the people in the village because some of them also tried to defend her.

Since someone else also step in to defend her action, as the person explain to the people that hated her about why she did it.

She was really at awe in that moment, because never before has someone tried to defend her, no one even tried to asked her why she done the thing that she did, because the people around her are always trying to blame her for everything that has gone wrong in their life.

So, while she could tell that some of the villagers really accepted her entirely, there are also those that really dislike her.

It was also the reason that she rarely ever goes out in her house and only stayed mostly in their family garden, since she doesn't really want to be a burden to her mother and grandfather and caused any more trouble toward them by going in the village.

She was just grateful enough that they live far away from the villages, since she really like to be at peace without any judgmental eyes toward her from time to time.

Currently, she could only interact with Ella, her grandfather Elliot, Ella childhood friend Kiyoshi and Lila, Kiyoshi son Kouta, and two more people; it was the adopted daughter and son of Lila.

And sadly, some could say that Kouta and Lila adopted children are the only friend that she has, although, she couldn't really see them as a real friend… just yet.

But there is only one being that she could clearly and truthfully call a friend, it was a little animal or a being that live in the entire Island.

And she doesn't really know why but she was the only one that could see it.

It suddenly appeared one day, when she was singing the song of the Island, and guess what song was she singing?

It was a song that belongs to her previous world, she doesn't really know if the song was created as the same as the one that she has in her previous world but somehow deep down she found herself believing that it was a song that belong to her previous world.

It was the twinkle, twinkle little star song that the children use to sing in her previous world and guesses what?

The song was created or precisely sang by one of her family ancestor that coincidently has the same hair color as her however her ancestor wasn't born as an albino though.

The song that her ancestor sang are said to have given hope and dream to the people in the Island during in the past before, which is why it became the Island famous and historical song.

One could say, the twinkle, twinkle little star is the Island song itself.

She was beginning to be suspicious of the family that she was born at, because there is no way that from everything that she was finding out that it was all just a mere coincidence.

She knew that there are some hidden secret in the Stella family and she would found out all about it.

Oh, also, the name of the small being is Garren, if her memories serve her right, because in her previous world the name Garren means guardian.

So the animal or the being called Garren is apparently the Island guardian since she tried asking about it once to Elliot, her grandfather.

And guess what his reaction was?

Elliot just smiled happily to her about seeing a being that only she could see while also telling her stories about it while learning more about her family at the same time.

Garren was the Island guardian that has live a long long time ago, and it was said that he was the first living being that has live in the Island.

Some say that he was born together with the Island itself and has been guarding something, a treasure maybe but the people in the Island doesn't really know.

It is said that the treasure could grant a wish, a one in a lifetime miracle would happened to those that would found it.

Garren, the Island guardian also protects the Island from outsider, especially to those who would cause harm and with those that has evil intent toward the Island.

That is why only few people could enter their Island and while the rest of the world just thought that their Island is just a mere legend.

How their Island doesn't exist or to those that knows the existence of their Island just thought that their Island is a mysterious Island with a hidden treasure.

Also, the people in the Island could easily leave if they wanted too.

On that day, she couldn't help but feel fascinated about what she just learned about some of the Island history but what she couldn't really forget the most was the next thing that Elliot said to her.

She could still remember it clearly…

…

…

"_Listen well Crystal." Elliot said seriously with a sad voice._

"_In the past Garren has long been a friend in our Stella family, Garren is a lonely being that has been protecting the Star Night Island all alone. I don't know why but in the past, a knowledge that has been passed down in our family, Garren couldn't really be seen so easily by the people living in the Island, however, there are also a special day that everyone would finally be able to see Garren…"_

"_When is the special day…?" Crystal asked with interest as her eyes sparkled with excitement, something that really surprise Elliot since his granddaughter really look like a normal child at the moment._

_However, he just smiled mysteriously toward her, "You… and everyone else would know when the day would finally come…"_

"_Tell me!"_

_Elliot just chuckled as he picked up his granddaughter in his arm, smiling widely when his granddaughter no longer flinches from his touch…_

"_One day in the near future… maybe it would happen… no it would definitely happen… I just hope that I would be still alive to see that day… that is why please be friend with Garren until the time come."_

_Crystal just tilts her head, "Why?"_

"_Sadly, some of the villagers has already long forgotten Garren, and doesn't believe on Garren anymore… since they couldn't really see him… and only those special one could do it…"_

"_So how come I could see Garren?"_

_Elliot just chuckle as he felt Crystal snuggling on his embrace, "In the Stella family, those that are born with white hair are a special one, they are able to see the existence of Garren… because it is said that the people that are born with white hair in our family bloodline symbolizing a deep connection to Garren itself… that is why they are able to see the Island guardian."_

"_Hey… grandfather… do you know what Garren is?" Crystal asked distractively, while she was in deep thought from what she just learned._

"_Hm… I remember about the people in the past telling that Garren is a star itself that came down into this world…"_

"_Really…?"_

"_Im not really sure…" Elliot then stood up from where he was sitting with Crystal in his arms as he walked toward the door._

"_Now… let's go prepare a snack for the afternoon tea with Ella."_

"_Hmm… k.."_

…

…

It was another mystery that she found out about the Island, and with all the information that she just learned she wouldn't be that surprise if the Island is connected somehow to her previous world or connected with numerous world.

Because from what she gather so far about the Island itself and the Stella family, it somehow connected about herself, or precisely, a clue about finding herself being born with a memory intact in a different world.

Oh… she also found out that the world that she was born at has real pirates on it, not only one pirate but numerous one at that.

Yeah… pirates… wow… she was really surprise at first but for only a few second because she has long been finding out many surprising thing about the world that she has been living, so she was kind of getting used to it already.

She has been an open minded person from the start, so it was easier for her to accept all the new things that she's founding out in her new life.

Besides, even if she were to deny it, it wouldn't really change the fact that pirates are real in this world.

"Pi~ Pi~"

Crystal blink her eyes, when she heard a strange sound before smiling happily when she recognize who the sound belong to.

She slowly stood up, as she saw the small form of her real friend, it was Garren.

"Garren!" she couldn't help but shout in happiness toward her friends since it has been days since she last saw it, not a her or a him since apparently her friends was neither.

"Pi~ Pi~"

Among the living being, she has always like animals more than human itself, that is why she found herself connecting and bonding more toward them faster than the human being.

Especially Garren since its entire existence fascinated her, especially when Garren appearance is slightly look the same as the mew Pokémon in her previous life.

The only difference is that the Garren whole body is all pure white, just like the color of her hair while its tail has tiny broken crystal on it with numerous different colors.

"Pi~ Pi~"

"Huh…?"

She could only blink her eyes when Garren just keep floating around in his spot, and yes she would just make Garren a he for now.

It was currently confusing her since it seemed that Garren wanted her to follow him somewhere.

Should she follow him?

Garren has always stayed and played by her side when he always appeared before her.

"Pi~ Pi~"

Hm… she probably shouldn't… but her eyes sparked with excitement when the thought that she would experience a small adventure cross her mind.

She was tired and bored of always being coped up inside her house and the garden, so it wouldn't hurt a little bit if she goes right?

Besides, she wasn't really following a stranger anyway; she was following Garren, a long time friend of the Stella family, so Elliot and Ella wouldn't get mad with her right?

She could only blinks her eyes dumbly, because, somehow she couldn't help but wonder about when did she start to even consider to asked someone permission to do the thing that she wanted?

Besides, she's an adult, well, has the mind of an adult, so she doesn't really need any permission to go out… right?

"Pi~ Pi~~ Pi~"

Oh… anyway she was making Garren wait, "I'm coming Garren!"

She couldn't help but smile excitedly as she run toward him, before stopping when, somehow a tall pentagon rainbow crystal rise up on the ground above to where Garren was floating at.

Then she saw in her surprise state as Garren tail gently touches her shoulders, watching as the crystals on his tail begin to shine before hearing a voice suddenly spoke in her mind, "Crystal! Follow me! I'll show you something!" before she watched Garren, who was dancing in the air, float toward the pentagon crystal, as his whole body disappears completely when he went right through it.

She could only stare in amazement for a few seconds then she started chuckling's with happiness before her chuckles morphed into laughter.

"Crystal…?"

Hearing someone voice, she slowly turned her head toward where the voice belong to and saw Elliot standing in a far distance, on the entrance way of the garden, looking at her and the rainbow pentagon with wide wide eyes while his hands were shaking as he continue to hold a basket of her afternoon snacks.

She couldn't help but laugh again, as she excitedly shouted something to Elliot, before running toward the rainbow pentagon crystal.

"W-Wait…Crystal..!"

Her childish laughter still ringing in the air as she disappeared completely in the glowing rainbow crystalize pentagon.

Elliot could only stand there with a dumbfounded and shocked expression as he watched the crystal on where his granddaughter just disappeared into, begun to slowly breaks apart into million pieces before disappearing completely, not even leaving a piece of evidence of its appearance, and only the few words spoken by his granddaughter that is still currently ringing in ears as his proof about what just happened.

"I'll be back soon Grandfather!"

.

.

**(2)**

.

.

"Father…! Are you really sure of what you just saw?"

"Yes! I knew of what I saw!"

A group of people could be seen standing around a small part of a beautiful garden, as they kept gazing toward a one spot.

"Ella… calms down and sits down for now… it wouldn't do well for your health…"

A young man in his 20's approached the woman and helped her settle down as he helped her sat on a chair.

"But Kiyoshi… It has been 3 days since Crystal disappeared!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Ella… that the Island guardian wouldn't hurt Crystal?" an old man in his 50's said toward the already sitting Ella, however, the words spoken by the old man cause the young woman to stand up again as she spoke toward the old man.

"But Father! It has been a hundred years since a child with white hair was born in our family! We doesn't even really know if what the-!"

"Ella, are you doubting about the thing that is past down in our family!?"

Ella could only close her mouth shut before sighing deeply, "I know… I know father… it is just that Im just so worried for my daughter…"

"I apologize for raising my voice Ella… but remember this… Crystal is a very special child…" Elliot said apologetically with a hint of worried in his voice.

"I know father that my child is special one… I know that my child would be a special one, with or without her carrying the symbol of our family… all I want is for my daughter to be safe and happy…"

"I'm also worried for my granddaughter… she is still part of our family… an important one and it was not because of what the child meant in our family but because she is also a granddaughter that I have grown to love…"

"Father…" Ella said as she stands up and hugged Elliot, while Elliot hugged her back while rubbing her back soothingly.

"My daughter… please at least believes from what is passed down in our family for generation… I am sure that Garren wouldn't harm Crystal… because to Garren, Crystal is a special and an important being… that is the only fact that we knew… so please believe on it… Crystal would surely come back safe to us…"

"Ok father..."

"So have you two finally calmed down?" a woman in her mid-20's asked after a long of silence.

"Ah… yes sorry about that Lila… you just got back after a long time… and here you see us acting like this…" Ella said to the older woman before her, as she gives her an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it… but your daughter sure is something eh… heh… it made me remember when you were still a young child Ella, always causing trouble to everyone, always looking out for an adventure despite having a weak body… she sure is your daughter eh?"

At Lila words, everyone begin to smile and laughed, lightening the serious atmosphere.

"Now… lets go inside already… - Lila stated, before speaking again, causing to stop Ella protest, - I'm sure your daughter would feel really sad when she found out that you aren't taking care of your health."

Defeated by Lila words, Ella could only allow herself to be guided inside her home, glancing worriedly once in a while to the place that her daughter disappeared from.

"Come back soon Crystal…"

.

.

.

.

**After Crystal just entered the crystalize rainbow pentagon.**

"Ouch!"

Crystal gingerly touches her forehead when she felt her head bumping something in a dark place.

After entering the crystalize pentagon, she found herself appearing in a dark place, with a few glowing flower crystal that was growing around the place.

If she were to explain it, she could only guess that she was transported to some kind of a cave from the look of it.

And she was deep inside of it, however, she wasn't really sure but for now, she will just call it a mysterious cave.

"Pi~ Pi~"

Turning her head to the sound she found Garren floating beside one of the glowing flower, "Pi~ Pi~"

She could only blink her eyes, as her eyesight adjusts to the dark place before slowly moving carefully toward to where Garren is.

"You want me to pick up the flower? The glowing would stop if I picked it up though… so I couldn't really use it to light up the place."

Garren just shakes his head before she watch as his tail gently touches her again, before hearing the same voice speaking in her mind again, "Pi~ No! Pick the one next to it and then shake it."

If she were to explain Garren abilities, it should be a telepathic power, but it seemed to only work when he make a skin contact toward her.

"Ok."

She then picked up an oblong looking plant next to the flower, no, if she were to observe it closely, it looked like a long bulb of a flower, before shaking it, causing her eyes to blinks when it suddenly glowed brightly, lighting the place to where she was at.

"Oh so that's how some of the light work in the Island." She said in amazement, just like the light bulb in her previous world with different shape only but with no electricity to light it up, her mind supplied.

"Pi~ Pi~" Garren said happily while she watched as his eyes closed looking like he was smiling at ger before it tail reach out again asking her a question, "Pi~ Do you love this place… this Island Crystal…?"

"Hmm… truthfully? Yes… I love this place… the Island is a beautiful place, Garren." She said smiling toward the happy Garren before reaching out toward it, rubbing his head gently, "And it was all thanks to you, right? Good job protecting this place alone for a long time Garren, you must have been very lonely…"

"Pi~ Yes… but I know that I won't be alone forever…! So I am happy even if I have to always wait!"

"Huh…? Why is that?" she asked confusedly as she tilt her head toward him.

"Pi~ because someone like you would always be born in this Island! So I won't always be lonely!"

Huh… someone like her?

"What… do you… mean…?"

"Pi~ a person who remembers her previous life or from a different world would be able to see me!"

Oh… OH…. So that was the meaning of having a white hair in her family… so does that mean that her mother and grandfather knew all about her the entire time?

But… how could they love a stranger if they knew about her remembering her previous life? Shouldn't she be a mere stranger to them?

"Are… you the one who gave me a new life? … Does this mean that my family knew about me all the entire time?" She couldn't help but asked with wide eyes with trepidation as she looked at Garren.

"Pi~ No… I don't have that kind of power to do that... as for your family… they don't know about it… they just knew that you're a special child… "

She couldn't help but feel sad because here she thought that she would be able to at least get an answer about why and how she was born into this world, but she couldn't stop herself from sighing in relief when she found out that her family, Ella and Elliot, doesn't know about her having a previous life.

She doesn't want them to stop loving her… maybe, that is the reason about why the other people that was the same as her, never told anyone about them remembering their previous life when they are born into the Stella family… because even someone like her who doesn't really care about the other people opinion doesn't want to tell her mother and grandfather about what she was.

But… how come, it has always been the Stella family and always into this Island that someone like her was always born?

Then Garren spoke again, like he was answering her silent question… like he could read her mind… which was probably right since he could telepath so it wouldn't be surprising if he could also read her mind right?

"Pi~ it's the Island power… besides… those who are born into this world and into this Island with their previous memory intact are destined with something big… and they are really fated to be born into this world no matter what… it was just that the Stella are special kind with their bloodline… and adding to the Island Mysterious power… it just pull those special one to be born into this Island… so you would still be born into this world… only with different parents and places."

Oh… that just explain everything… she was just grateful for being born into a loving family… she doesn't really know how she would turn out to be if she was born to someone else… especially someone who isn't kind hearted family…

She was sure that she would still be the same person as she was before or more precisely turned into something worse than she used to.

Anyway, she at least she got her question about her existence already and she should probably stop being surprise all the entire time…

Just go with the flow and accepting everything like always… her old motto would be a great thing to follow in her currently new life.

Really, she couldn't help but smile contently as she thought about what a fascinating new life she has.

"Pi~ Come! I got a surprise for you!"

Garren glowing crystalize tail left her shoulder before immediately floating to somewhere else.

"Eh..? Wait for me Garren!"

She couldn't stop herself from smiling all the entire time, as she follow the Island guardian, as she felt much lighter than ever before.

…

…

"Wow…"

That's is all the thing that she could describe as she found herself in a really beautiful place after going more deeper into the cave while following Garren.

The place was surrounded with all the different types of the crystalize flowers and plant that exist in the entire Island, she was sure of it.

All of the plants and flowers that was growing in the entire Island was growing in this wide open space, a one of its kind only.

While in the middle of the wide place was a small lake that has pure white and clear water on it.

Then at the top of the stone of the cave, she could see the biggest flower that she has ever seen, as its buds are wide open, lighting up the entire place.

But what attract her eyes the most is the giant blue block that was inscribed with a script of some ancient language, she knew that it was some ancient language because she never saw that kind of language with the books that she has been reading.

The giant blue bock was in the other side corner of the wide open space, being surrounded with numerous normal crystals around it.

If she were to guess it right, those normal crystal is quite a fortune if someone were to sell it, a mountain treasure of crystal that a lot of greedy people would die to have it.

Despite being poor before, she wasn't really that greedy over a fortunes of money, beside the treasure belong to her friend; she wouldn't ever do it to one of her friend, special when it was a true friendship.

There is no way that she would be breaking all their bond and trust on each other just because of a mountain of treasure.

Someone like her, who rarely could trust and bond deeply into someone, knew the important of it more than anything in the entire world that has to offer.

And anyway, she knew that the language that was inscribed in the big blue giant block was some kind of an ancient language, because the world that she was born at has only one language, which was different to her previous world where there was numerous languages on each Island… or countries.

But somehow, something was nagging in the back of her mind about the giant blue block that she was currently seeing, because somehow it felt familiar to her, that she has seen it before, however before she could think deeply about it she was interrupted by the sound of Garren voice.

"Pi~ Pi~"

Turning around, but not before glancing one last time toward the blue block, she slowly walked to where Garren was floating at.

"Pi~ Crystal wait here ok?"

She just nods her head as she watched Garren fly somewhere else or precisely next to the blue block, as he seemed to picked something up, before floating right back at her.

"Pi~ opens your hands!" Garren said excitedly toward her, and she could only nod her head as she silently opens her hands, and could only stare with wide eyes as a beautiful necklace was place on it.

"Pi~ my token of our friendship! Do you like it Crystal?"

The design was very simple but it was makes it beautiful, it was shape in a crescent moon made with gold with an ancient language inscribe on it, while on the middle of the crescent moon was a small colorful crystal lay.

"Yes… I love it… arigatou Garren…" and she truthfully did like his gift because she never has once receive a gift from a friend before.

It was the first time; someone really has given her a gift that holds great meaning on it.

She couldn't help but silently thank whoever it was that gave her a second life again because she was really really happy with how her life is.

She has a loving mother and grandfather.

And now, she has a really great friend, a true friend.

"I'll take good care of it… could you also tell me what the meaning of this words is? I couldn't really read it." She asked to the dancing Garren before her with a soft smile on her face.

"Pi~ it said… Oh my important one, Shine brightly just likes the shining star in the sky, for you are the chosen one."

Hmm… probably a poem?

"Sorry Garren… I don't have anything to give to you…"

"Pi~ It's alright! I already have you!"

Crystal couldn't help but smile wider from what she just heard.

"Pi~ I almost forgot! Celete also asked me to do something!"

"Celete?" she asked Garren as he asked her to follow her to another part of the place.

"Pi~ she was the same as you… she was my friend before you are born… she told me to give something to the one that would follow her…"

_Garren friend before she was born?_ Oh… probably someone who was like her.

"Pi~ this is it! She said that she has something to give to the one that would follow her next… and said that it would surely help her descendant."

"Help..?"

Garren nod her head, "Pi~ Celete was a seer in her previous life and that she was good at creating things with her magical hands, and she wanted me to give you, her descendant, a gift… you just need to touch this item here then a mark would appear in your body… and then an item would be given to you when you needed it…"

Marked in her body? She could only frown as she hesitates to reach out toward the glowing ball before her.

"Pi~ Do not worry! Celete said that if you don't really need it, a mark would not appear!"

… She could only sighed deeply after thinking for a while, "I don't really trust this Celete… - causing Garren to feel sad before she continues – but I'll trust you Garren."

Crystal words made Garren really happy as he creates really happy sounds.

Crystal gently reaches out to the glowing ball before it suddenly brighten up, before the light suddenly went right through her body, causing her eyes to widen as it felt like her entire being was being consumed.

Then a voice resounded in her head, "My descendant… for you is destined with something big… I will hand to you one of my greatest creations… I wish you the best… preserve and live for you have a very long journey ahead of you my child."

While the voice kept talking, she felt a burning sensation starting in the middle of her chest before it slowly moved toward her left as it stop to where her heart lye.

Then before she knew it her vision turned black, as she loses her consciousness.

…

…

...

"….."

Crystal could hear the sound of someone crying.

Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes before closing it again when something bright hurt her eyes.

After, blinking her eyes rapidly while adjusting her eyesight at the same time, she uses her elbow as she slowly sat up after founding herself lying down on a soft grass in the ground before stopping immediately when she felt something heavy on her chest.

She could only stare dazedly for a few second at the small bundle of white animal looking that was leaning on her chest while she could hear the animal sniffing at it, it was crying on her chest.

With her muddle mind, it took her a while to recognize the white animal as Garren, which was currently crying over her chest.

Suddenly the memories of what happened flashes in her mind, causing her to grimace at the sensation of being overtaken by something as its leaves its marked on her skin… no her very being.

"Ah.. Garren… there, there don't cry… Im okay now." she could only frown when Garren keep crying over her chest before she continue to reassure the small guardian.

"It's ok… shh… nothing bad happen… it's not your fault, ok? I'm already feeling alright."

It took her a few more minutes of comforting and reassuring the small protector of her Island before it left her chest.

"Pi~ Crystal wait here! I got something that would make definitely make you feel better!"

Before she could even protest, Garren was already far away from her as he float toward somewhere.

She could only silently sigh at her worry wart friend, before a small smile form on her lips since Garren is really making her feel like she was really important to him.

However, a thought suddenly cross her mind when she remember about the burning sensation that she felt when she touch the glowing ball.

Immediately sitting up, she then pulled down her clothes to where her chest was, her eyes widening when she saw a tattoo like mark, elegantly engrave on her chest, an elegant blank ink with a small single bulb of white rose inscribed to where her heart is.

So, this is her mark? She wonders what kind of item she would get if what Garren told her is really true.

However, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a small thud on her side, causing her to turn her head to the side and only to find a floating Garren beside her making a happy sound, before looking down to where she heard the small sound of something being drop came from, only to cause her to raise her eyebrow when she found herself looking to a weird swirly looking fruits with a rainbow color on it.

"Pi~ Pi~"

"You want me to eat it?" she asked skeptically since it was the first time that she saw a rainbow looking fruit with a swirl on it.

… a swirl on it…? Huh… now that she thought about it… it seemed that the fruit or the swirl on it felt familiar to her… however she was interrupted again by Garren from thinking deeply…

"Pi~ Pi~"

Crystal could only sigh at the small animal before her, cursing her love on something she found adorable as her weakness; it was one of the reasons that she really loves the small protector from the very beginning.

So she carefully picks up the fruit before taking a large bite on it.

But, to only find herself chocking from the horrible and disgusting taste from the fruit that she just eaten before immediately coughing after she painstakingly swallowing the rest of the fruit that she has bitten, unable to throw it up because of the excited and happy look that the adorable Garren was giving her.

So she could only mentally curse the animal cuteness while also cursing herself at the same for having weakness of small cute thing of all things to have.

"W-what the hell is this…?" she couldn't help but asked with a curse on the small protector because of the disgusting thing that she just eaten.

"Pi~ Silly Crystal! It's a devil fruit of course! The fruit abilities would make you feel better!"

She could only stare dazedly at Garren before it suddenly clicked in her mind about what she just heard.

"D-devil fruit…?"

Garren casually nodded her head, "Pi~ Yes, Devil Fruit, the one when if you eat a devil fruit it would grant you an abilities, however, you won't be able to swim anymore."

She couldn't help but to continue to stare dazedly toward him while her eyes continue to get wider and wider from what she is currently hearing, before her head suddenly snap to the side as her already wide eyes stare at the giant blue bocks at the other side of the place, her eyes tracing the ancient language inscribe on its wall, before it suddenly clicked in her mind on what kind of thing she was currently seeing.

The name of the giant blue block crossing her mind, and an image of a dark skin beautiful woman flash in her eyes, an image that she remember in her previous life as she continue to stare at the really familiar giant blue block.

Then all the information that she knew regarding about the world that she was born at suddenly cross her already hectic mind, about the pirates, her father being dangerous or criminal, the impossible dreams, the mysterious Island that she was currently living and also while living in one the dangerous part in the entire world.

Before she suddenly snapped her head back as she stared toward the small fruit that she was currently holding on her hands, while also staring at the large bite that she just eaten at the same time.

"D-Devil… F-Fruit…?!" she stutters as her face paled, eyes widening further when it suddenly clicked on her mind about what she just did… on what kind of fruit she just eaten.

Because… if she put together all the information that she just found out then…

It was impossible but… she already saw some of the few impossible things in her new life that was already possible and was definitely real in this world…

Oh... She doesn't really know whether to be happy or not on the situation that she found herself with…

Because of all worlds that she was born at, she found herself reincarnated in the One Piece world that was written and drawn by a person name Oda Eiichiro.

A chaotic and violent world, where people die left and right, where only the strong one survive, a world that contain different types of monsters both humans and animals, where criminals openly roamed around the entire world.

Of course, the One piece world also contain for a person to experience the greatest adventure of all, but despite how fun and happy the author proclaimed the One piece world, the place is a really violent and bloody world to live at.

Too many heartfelt tragedies happening to everyone around the world, too much death, war and battle are always raging on in different part of the world.

Damn it…

In her previous life, she was born in a very hectic and chaotic place and now even in her second life, she was not only born in a hectic and chaotic place but to a violent world at that.

At least… this world isn't boring like her old one… right?

Even if it was a chaotic world, she still could experience the greatest adventure of all because this world is famous for it in her previous world… right?

She was already use to living her life in a bloodshed in her previous life… so it wasn't really that different for her now… right?

Besides, the Island that she is living has a protector on it, so nothing bad would happened to it right…?

But why couldn't she stop herself from feeling that something ominous would happened to her soon?

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters before Crystal would be meeting one of the character in One Piece!

And sorry, if it seemed that she has too much power… but since she was still a child, she wouldn't be that really powerful ok? There is always a limit to what she could do, especially when she still has the body of a child despite having an experience on fighting.

Oh I'll tell you now, but she wouldn't be a saint okay? She wasn't really that nice from the very start… and she only showed warmth and appeared as a kind person to the people that she really cares and love… ok?

But if it was the other people, she tends to not care about them at all… because that is just the way she is… she was only changing slowly because of the love that she was receiving from her mother and grandfather ok?

**Spoiler!Maybe?=p**  
>Let just say that she would turn out to be a violent or bloody person… especially when she already experience killing someone in her previous life before… so she wouldn't be that gross about killing someone when it comes to it.<p>

**Who do you think would she meet first in one of the Character in One Piece? It wouldn't be one of the main characters in the Straw Hat Pirate though. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, fav, liking and following "White Devil"!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Tsukino Aisuru – A : **Thank you for reviewing and reading White Devil! =) As for the devil fruit, I already explained it here in this chapter… although I recommend for you to read the message I left after you finish reading Chapter 3 since there was a change for it… found some problem on writing everything in this chapter xD

**Thank you everyone!**

.

.

**White Devil**

By: **almakarma18**

**SPOILER!**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

"_At its best, life is completely unpredictable"_ by **Christopher Walken**

.

.

A little girl with a pure white hair with a large golden and crimson eye could be seen walking alone in some of the deepest part of a forest.

A person would have definitely asked about the child sanity if they were to see the scene before them since apparently the child seemed to be talking and speaking on herself or precisely to something out of thin air but luckily for the little girl no one was currently around to see her acting differently and weirdly again since it would have guaranteed of another rumor about her being spread around to the villagers in the entire Island again.

However, she probably wouldn't even care about it if somehow another rumor about her acting weird again is being spread among the villagers in the Island since she has already stop caring long ago to the people that doesn't really like her at all.

And yes, Crystal is currently known and famous among the peoples around in the entire Island and it was not only because of her unusual behavior and attitude, no, it was because she was the only heir to the longest and historic family that has ever live in the Island.

While the Stella Family is also the currently and has always been the richest and important figure among the people in the entire Island.

And to everyone who has live in the Island, past and the present, has always known and never forgotten the fact that the Stella Family carries the royal blood in their vein that has always live and ruled the Island in the past.

So, even if the Stella family wasn't living in a castle or showing their immense power and money to everyone, however, in the eyes of the peoples living in the Star Night Island, the Stella Family is currently and are always been a royal people in their eyes.

Because, no matter what happened, in the past or the present, the Stella Family has always helped the peoples in kindness if they needed a help.

It was also known to the people that a person that carry the name of Stella are always humble, kind and compassionate people, it was greatly proven in the past when they has chosen to live together with their people rather than choosing to live in luxury despite carrying royal blood in their vein.

And it still remained true in the present despite how there are only currently 3 people remaining in the Stella family left.

The only downside was that from generation to generation, some of the children that are born in their family are born eccentric in their own ways, especially with the children that are born with white hair are said to be harder to handle and much more harder to understand since they seemed to be otherworldly kind of people and was really quite hard to figure out despite how many years they live together with them.

The children with white hair in the past are said to be basically, difficult and troublesome to deal with, so just learned to accept it or suffer the consequences of losing one's sanity.

It was a quote that was passed down from generation to generation to the villagers in the Island, that is why it was also one of the reason that some who still remember the famous quote about the Stella family could easily accept the present child that was born with white hair in their generation.

However, there are always those who have forgotten what the Stella family has done and couldn't help themselves but be consumed by their fear about the unknown.

But there is also one reason why they has never tried to hurt the child despite how terrified they are, it was a known fact that despite how the Stella family are kind, humble and compassionate people, they are very scary and could be violent and unmerciful people when a person made them furious.

And it was even worse when someone would try to hurt a child that was born with white hair, the child that carry the symbolic meaning of their Family, because they greatly treasured the child among everything else, even their own lives.

So basically, Stella D. Crystal in the eyes of the people in the villagers, even to those that are terrified of the child, is the little princess of the Stella family and of the Star Night Island itself.

…

…

…

…

Crystal couldn't help but made an irritated sound because of the tiredness that she was currently feeling while the little adorable animal, Garren, before her just continue to make happy noises around her.

Crystal lean back stopping when she felt her back touching the rough bark of the large old tree that she was currently resting at, while ignoring the harsh broken woods that is currently scratching her legs as she stretch out her tired little legs.

After finding a comfortable position, she slowly raises her left hand, before making her mind blank as she concentrated hard in her mind, watching in great fascination as a small green aura appeared while spreading over her left hand.

She slowly lowered her left hand over her legs as she gently touch them, watching in amazement as her small scratches entirely disappeared, completely healing it.

It was a neat ability that she has gained after eating the devil fruit that her little friend has given her to eat.

It didn't even matter at all if she didn't get to eat all the entire fruit after learning about what kind of fruit that she has just eaten, because if one has eaten even a tiny bit of a devil fruit, she has already became a devil fruit user for the rest of her life.

At first she was having a little doubt about eating a devil fruit because she doesn't even know what kind of abilities she would gain from it, however, when she saw the effect that she has gained from eating the devil fruit, frankly, she was quite happy about eating the devil fruit without even knowing about it from the very beginning.

Because, the devil fruit that she has eaten was a paramecia type, and it was called an aura- aura fruit after asking her little friend about it or precisely demanded what kind of devil fruit she has just eaten.

And surprise, surprise, it was an ability that one of her ancestor seemed to have in the past, the devil fruit that her ancestor has eaten in the past, like in a hundreds and hundreds years ago.

It was an offensive and defensive kind of devil fruit… well she learned about it from Garren since she still doesn't know the full extent of her new found abilities.

And fortunately, it seemed that it was something that she really needed.

Why?

Well, let just say that a few changes happened to her after she has eaten the devil fruit, for one, she no longer has unbalance vision, her crimson eye was completely healed but the color still remain the same, it didn't became gold like her other eye color.

Secondly, her skin that was so white before was also cured, now she only has pale skin, but still white, however, she could now stay however long she want under the sun without worrying of getting sunburn so easily, or getting a skin cancer.

Thirdly, it seemed that her golden and crimson eyes could now see an entirely different kind of colors to any living being, plants, animals and humans, different auras that represent and meant about something, luckily though, it seemed that she could turn it on and off if she wanted to.

And it seemed that the first aura that she could control is the colored green, which seemed to represent the ability to heal.

However, the only downside on using her green aura is that she could not heal fast enough yet; a moment ago she was able to heal her scratches fast enough because it wasn't a really critical and deep injury.

It seemed that she need to fully master her green aura before she could heal an injury faster, especially if she ever receive a really life threatening injuries during one of her future fights or battles.

Although, she wasn't really entirely sure if she could heal an illness or a sickness after she master her healing ability completely.

Also, she really needed to start training in order to build her stamina since the cost of using her healing power, or her green aura, causes her stamina to deplete.

Crystal could only sigh deeply, when she thought about mastering her other abilities for another time and she was really excited learning all about it too… and yes, she said it right, she still has OTHER abilities…

It seemed that her devil fruit is a unique one… it was like the devil fruit was made to someone who was unique just like herself.

Aura- aura fruit, in the book that her ancestor left behind that she has read so far, which she could entirely trust to be true just because of the abilities of her eyes that she has gained after eating the devil fruit (she'll explain about her eyes abilities for later time), her power comes from the different color aura's that she could materialize by her will, with every different color of her aura's contained its own unique different abilities.

For example, her green aura seemed to be a healing ability.

It really explains the rainbow color that the devil fruit that she has eaten.

And her new found abilities seemed to be harder to really master than she thought so, and it would take time, maybe years, before she could fully master all of her auras since she was already having trouble mastering her healing ability.

She was already too tired from just healing the simple scratches on her legs.

Well, she expected it much, since she knew that hard work, patience and time are really needed in order for her to fully master a skill, especially when it was an otherworldly power that she just gained.

Besides, she wasn't a genius or prodigy anyway so she just need to work hard in order to grow strong.

No gain, no pain eh?

As for her weakness for getting tired and lowering her stamina and strength after using her aura ability… she would just needed to beat or kill… her enemy fast before they got to kill her first, right?

Besides, she isn't entirely sure if her stamina and strength being deplete when she use her green aura work the same as her other aura abilities.

She seemed to be really lucky since her surviving the One Piece world just became higher than before.

She already has an inhuman strength, although she wouldn't be the kind of a person that solely relies on using a brute power and force in order to beat an opponent.

She already has a clue on what kind of fighting style would she be using… and her previous life experience, knowledge and skills would be put in a good use in her present life.

She would only need to improvise and adding new things on her fighting style as she continue to grows up while learning new things at the same time, since she really need to grow so much stronger than ever before, even needing to turn herself into a real monster in order to survive the numerous monsters that she would be meeting when she leave her Island in order to experience her own adventure.

And it seemed that her new body is also quite flexible she might add, so it was another bonus to her.

She couldn't help but laugh loudly, because it seemed that what happened to her in her previous life before would greatly help her in her present life.

Life really has a fun way of surprising you, isn't it?

Just show how unpredictable life could really is.

However she was interrupted from thinking any further when she heard the sound of a twig snapping to her right side before being followed of the sound of footsteps of someone.

Immediately turning her head to the side, she was already preparing to bolt and run away in any second in order for her to be able to escape when she needed to, since no matter how knowledgeable and experiences she was in her previous life, she was still a child at the moment, a child that has never trained and has been living her life comfortably and lazily if she might add from the moment that she was reborn.

Urgh… she knew that her laziness would bite her ass in the future… and now the time comes…

Even if she could beat many children her age, she knew fully well that she couldn't beat someone who are far more stronger, skillful and experience than her, especially when that someone was an adult, and apparently to her luck… she was currently staring at a fully adult woman that was currently walking toward her, and she could tell that this person is a pretty strong fighter by just looking at her.

Just by a glance at the woman, she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape anymore, that her chance from the start to escape turn zero the moment that she let herself be seen by the woman during her tired state while she was thinking deeply.

It was a woman, in her mid-50, she wasn't really sure since about the woman ages since some of the people that live in the Island look younger than their actual age.

She couldn't help but mentally curse herself for being so stupid while letting her guard down, and for not even checking out from the beginning if someone was with her in the forest using her sensing abilities.

It seemed that her carefree life affected her greatly than she thought… as she find herself letting her guard down slowly toward the people around her and to her own surroundings…

The way she behaves needed to change soon…. Especially after learning what kind of world she was born at.

She could only narrow her eyes, as she watched the old woman walked toward her like she was just some ordinary looking old woman, taking a walk in some forest, she would have believe that the woman are ordinary one… if it's not how the way the woman walk with grace toward her.

She could tell a fighter if she saw one, and at the moment the old woman that was walking toward her was a fighter… or once a fighter… as she sees that even though the old woman could walked with grace in the uneven ground beneath her feet, dodging the roots of the trees that block her way from time to time with precision, however, she could see the woman stop walking from time to time as it tried to hide how her left legs seemed to shake a little.

It seemed that the woman was trying to hide it but she could clearly see it with her own two eyes, probably a grave injury she receives during one of her fight or an accident that never healed properly anymore.

She couldn't help but feel a slight relief on seeing that the woman before her has weakness.

And she could only narrowed her eyes fiercely toward the old woman, trying to intimidate her since she was quite good at it in her previous life especially now that the people found her eyes scary which she found a bonus fact.

Although, she couldn't help but feel a slight surprise when it seemed to work nicely to the old woman since she saw her stopped walking a few distance away from where she was at, while her sharp eyes caught as the woman eyes seemed to widened in recognition when they locked on each other's eyes, before she saw a flicker of something quickly appeared on the woman green orbs before disappearing quickly as its first appeared.

Making her hackle rise from what… she doesn't know… but this woman seemed to know about her or precisely something about herself that she doesn't know off and it wasn't about recognizing her as the famous white devil of the Stella family… no there was something more to it.

"Whoa… hey there… what a little girl like you doing in this part of the forest…? Wait… no what are you doing in the middle of a forest?"

Crystal remained silence, not answering the old woman at all, as she continue to watched intently on every gesture and every movement of what the woman would make, acting like a hawk, looking for any sign of danger.

Then it's seemed that her action was some kind of an answer to the old woman as a knowing look suddenly appeared on her green eyes.

"Aren't you a paranoid child? Calm down a bit would yah? I'm not going to hurt you." The woman said as she rolled her eyes, before slowly walking toward her again like she was walking to a dangerous animal or a frightened one, although she would prefer the dangerous one…

There is no way that she was frightened… not at all…

Crystal continue to just watch as the woman keep walking toward her no matter how much she glared at the woman, her golden and crimson eyes flickering wildly around her trying to find an escape route; because there is no way that she was just going to go trust someone she just met, especially when it was someone dangerous and a stranger at that since she has never met the woman before whenever she left her house to go in the village closest to her home.

Maybe the old woman was a villager in another village that was far away from where she lives at...?

"… fine if you don't believe me… how about asking your little friend over there?"

The woman words cause her eyes to snap back toward her, and just like it seemed that the woman was making sure that she was looking at her green eyes, she watched as the woman eyes flicker toward to her side… _"What is she looking at"_ – her mind scream before something immediately cross her mind, _"no way… is she..? She was looking at Garren!"_

She completely forgot that Garren was together with her because her little friend has been oddly quiet during the time that the woman appeared.

Snapping her head toward Garren completely missing the knowing glint appearing in the woman eyes on her action, something she mentally scolded herself later on for taking her eyes of her enemy or a threat to her safety, to only found Garren watching the two of them innocently, head tilt to the side as his tail moved left and right like he was waiting for them to finish their friendly talking… oh yeah she almost forgot that Garren might be smart sometimes and knows thing more than the other should but he could also be really oblivious sometimes, naïve, trusting other people so easily and acting like an innocent child.

And right at the moment, Garren was being oblivious on the intense tension around her and the old woman… but now that she was looking at how Garren was acting… he only act like that when the person was not a danger, because Garren could easily tell which person he could trust, although she is still having doubt about why Garren could trust someone like her who she completely admit has a blackened soul at that.

And especially, if Garren really doesn't like that person he would have definitely told her about it because if Garren doesn't like that person that mean that the person is either bad or would cause harm to his beloved Island, especially when a person that would cause harm to someone important to Garren was near.

And Garren would have warn her about it from the very beginning before the woman even got close to her or even saw her because she knew that Garren would have summon the rainbow pentagon crystal again to get her back in his place because sadly, Garren couldn't teleport her back home or to the other place using her crystal rainbow thingy since it seemed that transporting herself to another place on the Island was something only Garren could do.

Especially when from the very beginning Garren has always been keeping her out in danger while he was leading her back to her home, no wild animals to hurt her or never met a beast since some part of the forest in the Island has beast and monster living on it.

Crystal immediately shakes her head, there is also an urgent matter to her to handle at the moment, safety be damn, her curiosity come first, yes what interest her always come first.

Crystal turning her head back toward the currently amused woman, she couldn't help but blurt out in her excitement, since she has never met someone that could see Garren before, aside from herself, even her mother and grandfather couldn't do it!

"You… could see him?!"

Then the old woman smile toward her excitement, making her to truly look at the woman clearly since it seemed that she miss to see the kindness on the old woman green eyes, something she ignored and missed during her fight or flight thingy just a moment ago.

"Him…? Oh you mean Garren… right?"

Hearing that the old woman know her little friend name, Crystal could only nodded her head in her excitement while watching at the same time as her little friend flew toward the old woman when he heard his name being mentioned.

"I couldn't really see him…- Crystal could only frown her eyebrows before opening her mouth to ask what the woman just meant but she was immediately interrupted as the woman continues to speak, - however, I could only sense him…"

"_Sense…?"_, Crystal just blinked her eyes from what she just heard, is it the same sensing abilities that she was born at?

However, Crystal was interrupted from asking more about it when Garren flew fast toward her, his tail gently touching her shoulder as he spoke in her mind, "Pi~~ She's Paula! She became my only friend when you weren't born yet Crystal!"

"Really?" she asked loudly toward Garren, ignoring the fact that she wasn't speaking inwardly.

Garren nodded her head, "Pi~ Yes, she is a nice person!"

After fully confirming it if the woman could really to be trusted, she turned her eyes back toward the old woman, and with a shift of her will, she was already looking entirely at the woman aura's that was surrounding her entire body.

She could see a thin line of auras surrounding the old woman entire body, light yellow, aqua and green aura was the strong aura that was surrounding the old woman the most as she continue to stare at her.

Based on what she knew about the meaning of colors mostly, she knew that she didn't saw an aura that indicate that the woman want to cause her harms.

Although, she wasn't really sure about it since the color meaning depend on the current emotion and situation that a person has.

For example, red could have different meaning just like it could mean hate; rage while it could also meant danger, threat and sometimes feeling as strong passions or lust to someone…. Yup her abilities are really unique and quite hard to master, since she really need to learn more knowledge about it first.

She's going to really start reading the notes that her ancestor left behind about her devil fruit abilities, but first she need to figure out the codes that her ancestor wrote while remembering at the same time on how to write and read the English language again that she luckily learned in her previous life before since her ancestor seemed to be an English speaking person because that was the language that was currently written in the notes that she left to Garren to keep in the past.

And as for her eyes abilities, she could tell or read a person nature, it just depend on what color the person currently has, because color represent the feeling of a person that she was looking an aura at, although it change from time to time since people feelings change too, especially when the feeling and emotion that she just saw was only a flitting moment that the person felt.

It seemed that her eyes abilities and her materializing aura in thin air are two different things when she uses it.

Just like she said before her devil fruit are an offence and defense abilities, a unique devil fruit.

Turning off her eye abilities, she couldn't help but smile an overly sweet smile creeping up on her face as she looked toward the old woman green eyes, despite feeling very weak and tired from just using her eyes to look at the woman auras.

Crystal couldn't help but smile wider as an odd glint appeared on her eyes as she watch the wary glint that suddenly appeared on the woman green eyes when they lock eyes while mentally patting her shoulder at the same time for making the woman feel disturb over her action.

"So Paula~ since we are both friend with Garren… that mean that we are also friend now… right? So~ could I ask you a favor? It's only a little bit favor, you see."

She couldn't help but smiled a more genuine one when the old woman suddenly huff toward her cheekiness, the wary glint disappearing immediately while it was being replaces by an excited and understanding look on her green eyes.

It seemed that the woman knows what her little favor was all about; there was probably no mistaking about the hungry look for power that appeared in her eyes when she look at the old woman in the eyes before.

And she was sure that the woman would definitely accept her to be her student since as a fighter, a strong one at that, one would want to pass down their knowledge to someone else.

Basically a legacy… she was sure of it since it was the kind of place the One Piece world is, passing their legacy, their will, and dream for the next generation to carry on in the future.

And in the Star Night Island, there is no way that there was someone out there that has more potential than she has.

The children in the Island are all basically childish, naive and innocent children… although she couldn't fault them for being innocent since the people probably are so used to living in the Island peaceful in so many years because of Garren protection, well besides to the hunters that hunt the beast and monster that is living in their Island.

Besides, if she doesn't really have any potential or great talent for it, the old woman wouldn't accept her.

And she greatly believes that she has a great potential to be a strong person in the future if she says so herself, and she wasn't bragging and being conceited about it.

It was just something that she knew because from the moment that she learned all about every abilities and skills that she gained in her new life; from the start, she was born with a body that has a great potential to be a strong fighter.

And in her previous life, she was already a fighter to begin with, so she could tell if a person has potential when she saw it, and it was her own body that she was talking about, so of course she knew that she has a great potential to be a strong fighter in the future.

Crystal couldn't help but to laugh in happiness, because today was a good day, she just found out a great teacher that would help her grow stronger in order to survive long enough when the day comes that she set sail in the ocean in the near future in order to experience the adventure of a life time.

…

…

…

In the beach of the Star Night Island, the village that is close to the Stella Family property, a lone figure of a young man could be seen lying down unconscious over on the white sands of the Star Night Island beach while his body was slightly being pushed by the ocean waves.

Near the unconscious man, were the broken woods and barrels lay around him, telling that a storm probably wrecked the ship that the young man was riding on.

In the other half of the Island, opposite on where the young man lay unconscious, was a little girl meeting her teacher and master for the first time.

The little girl not even knowing that the unconscious young man would play a big part on her life as everything she ever knew would entirely changes… for better or worse… no one really knows.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

AH!

I was so lucky! REALLY LUCKY! Or Maybe Unlucky?

Did you know? That the devil fruit that was Crystal supposed to have eaten is the Heal Heal Fruit? Yes the Heal Heal Fruit and not the Aura Aura Fruit!

**SPOILER!**

Luckily I went and read the new chapter that came out for ONE PIECE!

And I was almost done with this chapter too and was supposed to post it… I was saved thankfully!

And I was like… NOO! What Am I supposed to do? All the idea that I have for the future chapters and every arc of the OP was destroyed because I just found out that the Heal Heal Fruit was already eaten to one of the little guy in the OP and already exist!

Since I already vision all about the events and planned it from the start, you know?

Especially when I already knew what to write in the War in Marineford! and the Heal heal fruit are greatly needed in the plot, really!

So after thinking and looking for some stuff related to healing stuffs in the web since I really need the heal stuff, especially when I already plan to heal everything that was messed up in Crystal body when she was born because she was an Albino, you know?

I really needed her crimson eyes to be treated since she really needed it and it was important!

And TADA! That's how I created the aura aura fruit, phew, I was thankfully saved… I just need to thinker, a little about this and a little bit about that, for the future chapters that I already planned to write!

Anyway! Thank you for reading White Devil!

**I couldn't wait to write the moment that Crystal would be meeting our lovable Luffy! What do you suggest on how they would meet first or how they would react toward each other?**


End file.
